beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Desmarais
Biography Background In the small commune of Larressingle, France; Doctor Adélaide Desmarais and Major General Julien Desmarais welcomed non-identical twins sons into the world. Théo Raoul Desmarais was born first followed by Francis Blazye Desmarais. The birth hadn't been an easy one as complications had arisen. The twins oxygen had been but off due to being strangled by their own umbilical chord whilst inside the womb. Adélaide had chosen to have a c-section in order for the twins to live. After the twins were born, they remained in the hospital for a few days for observation. Théo recovered quickly whilst doctors worried about Francis. Instead of getting stronger, it seemed as if Francis was getting weaker. Adélaide began watching over the twins, making sure that she would leave the hospital with both of them and not just one. Days passed by and Francis was slowly getting stronger. By six weeks, the twins were finally able to be allowed to go home. Julien was fair taken by his sons as was their elder sister, Emilie Serenity Desmarais. By the age of three, Adélaide and Julien started to see the differences between the times. Théo was loud and outgoing whereas Francis was quiet and reserved. As the twins got older, it was apparent that they had none of the same qualities as each other. When Théo found it easy making many friends, Francis found it difficult and often usually ended up by himself. Due to the simple fact that Francis preferred reading than being around people, Théo often called his younger brother a 'geek'. Their father had started teaching them how to defend themselves when they had reached the age of five. He had also done this with Emilie. Francis took an interest in what Julien was teaching him whereas Théo couldn't care less. Théo enjoyed playing around too much whereas Francis enjoyed learning about new things. Due to the strict ways that Julien and Adélaide raised their children, it shocked them to figure out that Théo was disobeying them when Emilie and Francis followed the orders of their parents without complaint. Théo was thus left to his own devices. Francis grew up learning many meanings of words, mostly ones that were spoken in the army. Both Emilie and Francis were taught English by their mother who was a former teacher before she had became a doctor. Théo didn't bother to learn as he couldn't care less about learning a foreign language. Théo's Death On the 24th June, the Desmarais family had been informed of some tragic news. At the age of fifteen, Théo had turned to taking drugs that he managed to get off of an unknown supplier. It wasn't unusual that Théo would often disappear for days on end, returning when he felt like it. Adélaide and Julien had concluded that he had just been going through a rebellious faze. According to Officer Archambault, Théo had been out partying with friends when he had gotten into a fight with an ex convict. Théo had left the bar moments after the fight. Two days later and the ex convict had tracked Théo down. At that moment in time, Théo was high on several different drugs and was barely able to defend himself. The ex convict stabbed the twenty-year-old Théo many times and Théo bled to death. It had been six hours later before the police had recovered Théo's body. Although Francis and Théo weren't exactly close, once Officer Archambault informed him about the death of his elder brother, Francis felt like a part of him had died. Emilie was devastated at the loss of her brother. By the time the 26th June came round, Théo was put to rest. The Desmarais family, their relatives and a few friends of Théo's were the only people who attended the funeral. From what the Desmarais' had been told, the ex convict hadn't been found. Army As soon as Francis was old enough, he had signed himself up for the army. Even though his father was the Major General this didn't mean to say that he was treated any differently from any of the other soldiers. During his time in the army, Francis began opening up a bit and managed to make a friend, Ryker Winters who was a helicopter pilot. Although the army life was tough, Francis worked his way through the ranks, but stopped once he had become a sergeant. The reason behind this was due to a supposed accident that happened out in the battle field. Coma With bombs and gunfire going off all around Francis, it was a shock to him that he hadn't managed to blow himself up yet. His luck was soon beginning to run out though. Throughout the wars he had already been through, Francis often left with minor wounds compared to other people who were either deceased from gunshot wounds or from having being blown to pieces. Unfortunately this time around, he wasn't so lucky. Even though Francis had very good hearing, the war was so noisy that he was barely even able to hear himself speak. At that point in time because of the adrenaline rush, it took several more minutes for the pain to kick in for Francis to realise that he had been shot. Ryker had gone around the battle field, collecting many wounded soldiers – Francis was one of them. The wounded soldiers were returned to base to get themselves fixed up, but for Francis, even though the bullet was taken out and the wound was stitched up, he slipped into a coma. Emilie's Marriage & Baby Emilie had hooked up with guy that she had met through teaching - Rémy Thayer. Emilie had been dating Rémy long before Francis had entered the army. Whilst Francis was in a coma, Emilie and Rémy had went along with their marriage even though Emilie had wanted to wait until her younger brother woke up. According to doctors, even though Francis was stable, it was unknown to whether or not he was ever going to awaken. In Emilie's request, the wedding was recorded, not only for Francis to see but for also for a keepsake. After a discussion, Emilie had changed her surname from 'Desmarais' to 'Thayer'. Two years later and Emilie fell pregnant with her first child. Emilie, Rémy and her parent's visited Francis whenever they could and often spoke to him, hoping that he would come out of the coma. With one son already gone, Adélaide and Julien was scared for Francis as was Emilie. Nine months later, Emilie and Rémy welcomed a healthy baby boy, Mattéo Henri Thayer. Francis' Awakening Seven days later and Francis awoke from the coma. Emilie, Rémy and Mattéo were with him at the time. Although Francis knew Rémy, due to the coma, he hadn't realised that Rémy was now his brother-in-law along with Mattéo being his nephew. Whilst Adélaide and Julien were on their way to the hospital, Emilie filled Francis in on what he had missed over the Two years and six days. Most of the information that Francis had been told was about relatives dying, getting married or having children. Emilie had also informed Francis that Ryker had visited now and again when he had free time. It was weeks later that Francis had informed his family that he was planning on returning to the army. Even after being shot and put in a coma, it didn't stop Francis from wanting to return to something that he thought made a difference. If not to everyone else, then to him. Return To Army A month after Francis was realised from the hospital, he returned to the army. Even though he didn't show it, Julien kept an eye on his youngest son – he didn't want a repeat of nearly losing him. Francis ended up being out on the field again, but the only difference was that he was often in Ryker's helicopter. He was hardly ever on the ground. Although Ryker's duty was to gather the wounded soldiers, Francis made sure that no enemies would get too close to the helicopter, to himself or to Ryker. In a way, Francis had begun using a sniper rifle to kill his enemies instead of the gun he had used previously. Experimentation One of the other Major General's of the army had taken it upon himself to sign many soldiers up for something to which he believed 'would make them better soldiers'. Francis was one of the people that had been signed up and Julien was obviously to it as he hadn't been informed about it. The Major General had informed the soldiers about it, but had failed to mention what it really was. The soldiers went to the location that the Major General had told them and were gassed and knocked out the moment they stepped within the building. It was hours later that they had woken up, stripped of their weapons and trapped in a cell. Francis and the soldiers didn't understand what was going on and no one was bothering to explain it to them. What they had figured out was that they were in a laboratory, one that had been shut down several years ago due to the simple fact that the scientists were conducting illegal experiments and using them on humans. Only a few of the scientists had been caught, the others had escaped. Francis and the other six soldiers were used as 'lab rats' and because of the drugs that were fed into their system, it made them weak and unable to fight back, something the scientists used to their advantage. The scientists had informed the soldiers that the Major General would explain to whomever asked that the soldiers that were missing were on duty somewhere else. Months past by and Francis was growing weaker along with the other soldiers that had survived the experiments. Seven soldiers were unfortunately sent to the laboratory and only three remained alive. With all the different fluids that were being put into their system, Francis was unsure to whether or not he would be able to get out of the laboratory alive and with the remaining soldiers. The effects of the fluids had begun kicking in after the first few days and if it didn't kill any of the soldiers, it made them weaker and more tired. It wasn't until after three months that the soldiers noticed that they were regaining their strength, something the scientists worried about. Francis had noticed some changes in himself such as being a lot stronger than he had been before along with having better hearing and eyesight. With the keen eyesight he had, he was capable of seeing in the dark was if it was daylight. The other two soldiers had also noticed the changes in themselves. It remains unknown to Francis what developed better with the other two soldiers. Francis and the two soldiers, two whom he found out were called Evan Michaels and Gregory Kyles, managed to escape the laboratory. The three of them used what strength they had to get back at the scientists and were even capable of getting their weapons back. Francis, Evan and Gregory returned back to base a few days later and explained what had happened. The Major General who had sent them to the laboratory was arrest along with the remaining scientists. Category:Males